


Little!Gabe and His Three Daddies

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Angelcest, CG/L, Daddy!Sam, Dom!Cas, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, Team Free Love, but - Freeform, daddy!castiel, daddy!dean, ddlb, different plot lines, dom!Dean, for like - Freeform, gabe rarely wears diapers, has a general plot, he's a well kept boy, i am using this as like a side fic, if i had a week i couldn't describe all my plans, little!Gabe, may have alternative chapters, not really - Freeform, some angst in alternative chapters, sub!gabe, sweet!gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Having a little, on it's own, can be a challenge. Having Gabriel as a little ups that. But, Sam, Dean, and Cas love their baby boy and he always knows the right ways to play them to get what he wants.(Alternative Chapters: All three are happy with a little to take care of, though it gets tricky constantly being on the road. But, Gabriel soon disappears and the trio spends months into a year trying to find him, even though they never really give up. Then, while he was taunting them, Asmodeous reveals just where their baby boy has been for so long. (Takes place over the seasons. Might have a couple here and there, but not too many.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be easy on me, I haven't written cgl in a while. But, this was a good place to start, I believe.

“Awe, Daddy… Please?” Gabriel looked at Dean, pouting. 

“No, Gabriel. You have enough pacis.” Dean made sure to stay stern, though the puppy eyes weren’t helping. “Please don’t make that face. Sam, please help!” 

“Hey, you’re the one who brought the pacis up.” Sam chuckled, poking his head into the kitchen. 

Their little certainly knew how to play them into getting what he wanted. He knew the perfect expressions to use and antics to pull. He poked his bottom lip out and let it quiver. “I don’t have a gold sparkly one, yet…” He whimpered. 

Dean looked distraught, but he begrudgingly clicked “add to cart” on the paci. “You owe me, little one.” He huffed at Gabe, watching him happily run off to Cas, giggling. He rolled his eyes, unable to help smiling.

Gabriel bounced into Cas’s lap, smiling happily when the dom’s arm wrapped around him on instinct. “Daddy Dean bought me a new paci!” 

“Is that so?” He was reading a book, doing research, sort of. “You already have five, Gabe.” He chuckled, feeling the little’s wings, only able to be seen and felt by him at the moment, ruffle up. 

Gabriel let out a whine. “But I can have maaaaannnnyyyy… And, those ones are boring, now. I’ve had them for forevers.” He pouted and nuzzled Cas. “This one is gold and sparkly. I don’t have one like that, yet.” 

Cas chuckled softly. “If you say so, baby.” He kissed his hair. “It’s almost naptime.” 

“Nooooooooooo.... I don’t need a nap… I’m not tired…” He was quite right. The little was bouncy and kicking his legs. 

“Hmm… Maybe you just need something to tire you out…” He smirked down at Gabe, chuckling when he saw him shiver. 

“Maybe, Daddy…” He giggled and moved himself so he was straddling Cas. 

Cas laughed at how eager Gabriel always was, rubbing his back. “Not yet, Gabe. You haven’t had lunch, yet. And, I’m sure Daddy Dean and Daddy Sam won’t be too pleased if we do it without them.” 

Gabriel huffed a little and pouted, going back to how he was. “Meanie.” He mumbled, sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

Cas rolled his eyes and gently took the thumb out, sticking a purple paci in instead. “You’re adorable when you’re frustrated…” He hummed, his free hand resting on Gabe’s bare thigh. When at the bunker, he rarely wore pants, sticking to shorts, skirts, and panties, or even just nothing.And, over that, he wore one of Sam’s shirts, usually drowning in the material. 

Gabriel was already raring and ready to go and he whined, burying his face in Cas’s neck. “Just a little bit? Please, Daddy?” He wiggled his butt, a bit. Cas put his hand on it to stop him, keeping a stern expression. 

“Not right now, baby. Later.” He repeated and raised an eyebrow as Gabriel opened his mouth to protest. He reached up to knead and massage the base of his wings, watching them spread out a bit and flutter as he whined. 

“Not fair…” He huffed and squirmed, pushing his back into Cas’s hand. He whined more, burying his face more into Cas’s neck.

After a bit, Cas stopped, causing Gabriel to gasp and pout more, even more worse off than before. Luckily, Dean brought out the food, handing Cas Gabriel’s plate. “For the tiny one.” 

Gabriel stuck his tongue out before taking the bite Cas offered him, scowling at Dean. Dean chuckled. He couldn’t help it. It was adorable. Like seeing a kitten try to roar. “Awww, don’t be that way, kit. You know we love you.” He had guessed the reason for Gabe’s frustration from the way he kept shifting around and crossing and uncrossing his legs. 

Gabriel stuck his tongue out, skin flushing. He tried to eat quickly, but Cas kept telling him to slow down as he ate as well. Sam soon joined them, sitting down and eating, raising an eyebrow as Gabe’s attitude. 

Cas shook his head a bit, chuckling. Sam’s eyebrow raised higher, but he nodded, and continued eating talking about a case with Dean. 

Finally, Gabriel finished his food and he scrambled out of Cas’s lap, bouncing in anticipation. “Baby, you are way too eager for nap time.” Cas chuckled, watching his Little whine in frustration. “Go wait for us. You know how we want you.” 

Gabriel immediately ran off to the room they now shared, getting on the bed and stripping completely, waiting. He was laid on his back, legs spread a bit with his arms flat at his sides. He couldn’t help moving and trying to grind against the air as he waited, hard as a rock and all wound up. 

Finally, Cas came to the room and smirked as he watched Gabriel whine and move around. “Stay still, baby boy.” He commanded, chuckling as Gabriel immediately went still. “Daddy Dean and Daddy Sam will be joining us in a moment after they clean up.” Cas sat by him, on the bed, and chuckled as he watched him get all wound up again. 

“Takes so long…” He huffed, impatient. He gave Cas puppy eyes. “Can’t you tell them to hurry up?” He whined as Cas slapped the side of his thigh. 

“Your attitude is getting out of hand, little one. Do I need to take you over my knee?” Cas raised an eyebrow. 

Gabriel giggled, knowing he was close to getting what he wanted. “What?? I dunno what you’re talking about.” 

“Gabe…” Cas warned. “I’ll make sure you can’t walk, tomorrow, if you behave…” He glared. 

Gabriel swallowed, going still, immediately. “Okay, daddy…” He perked up when he saw Sam and Dean finally enter the room and made sure to stay still. 

Dean chuckled, sitting on the opposite side of Cas. “Wow, you got him to behave for a bit…” He stroked his hand up Gabriel’s thigh, smirking as he saw him struggle to stay still and suppress a whine. “Good boy…” He murmured and leaned down to kiss his neck. 

Sam got between Gabe’s legs, rubbing right above his knees as he watched Dean work at his neck. Gabriel couldn’t help the whine and bared his neck, more. Cas nipped and kissed over his collarbone. 

Gabriel let out more whines and tried harder to stay still. He almost jolted when Sam leaned down and let his breath fan out over his cock. Sam chuckled and barely licked at the tip. Gabriel made a half whine/half moan and pouted down at Sam. 

Sam chuckled and gave in, because who could deny that face? He slowly took Gabriel in his mouth, sucking lightly and teasingly. “D-Daddy, please…” Cas’s mouth found his way to his nipple and nipped and sucked at the hardened bud. 

Gabriel gasped and almost moved. Almost. He was trying so hard. Cas decided to reward him and sat up a bit. “You can move. But, only if you stay good.” Gabriel immediately let his back arch as Sam took all of him into his mouth and hummed. He moaned, head leaning back. Dean sat up as well and watched Sam work on Gabriel’s cock. He stroked his arm to soothe him, chuckling as he heard him moaning and whimpering. 

Sam was taking a torturous speed, knowing it’d keep Gabriel from coming too fast. Even still, he could feel Gabriel’s orgasm building up, slowing down more. Gabriel whined and looked down at Sam, eyes filled with what could only be described as distress. He bucked his hips and let his head drop back on the bed. 

Sam kept up the slow pace until it was clear Gabriel was painfully on the edge and then, he sped up, working furiously. Gabriel’s back arched and he cried out as he came, melting into the bed when he was done. Sam swallowed and pulled his mouth off with a pop. He went to reach for Gabriel, but huffed when Cas had beaten him to it. “I have a promise to fulfill. He’s been really good and I told him I’d make sure he couldn’t walk if he was good.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he giggled, if a bit tired, though, already, he was getting ready to go. Cas chuckled and got the lube off the nightstand, situating Gabriel on his lap so he could open him up. 

Gabriel eagerly poked his little butt in the air, letting Cas have a good opening. Cas chuckled, softly. “Eager little baby.” He murmured, slipping a lubed up finger inside him. 

Gabriel made a little gaspy sound and his hips pushed back against Cas’s finger. He whined for Cas, whimpering, “daddy… please…” He whined. Cas pumped his finger in and out slowly, amused by how Gabriel seemed to fall apart. “Daddy…” His tone begged.

Cas smirked and slowly inserted another finger, watching Gabriel bury his face in the bed, ass getting higher in the air. 

“Doing so good…” He murmured, smiling softly and rubbed his ass with his free hand. Sam groaned from the sight, making Gabriel jolt. He’d forgotten they were there. He looked over at Sam and Dean and moaned again when Cas’s fingers lightly ghosted across his prostate. 

Cas scissored him a few times, before deciding he was stretched enough and getting out his cock. He situated Gabriel on his lap so he was facing Sam and Dean, lubing himself up. 

Gabriel kept rolling his hips in anticipation and whining. Finally, Cas lifted him up and slid him down onto his cock, murmuring about how much of a good boy he was into his ear. If it weren’t for Cas holding him still, he’d start bouncing immediately. Cas seemed to want to want to take care of it, himself, though.

He thrust up into Gabriel and Gabriel moaned, head falling backwards. Cas gestured the other two over and had them cover an area. Dean took Gabriel’s cock in his mouth and lazily licked and sucked at it, making Gabriel moan and whine more, though that was muffled by Sam kissing him and cutting him off. 

Cas snapped his hips up into Gabe, chuckling at the broken noise it drew from him. He kissed his neck, lightly, and continued thrusting up, angling Gabriel on his lap so he’d hit his prostate, moaning a bit from how tight Gabriel always was. 

Cas suspected Gabriel’s grace helped with that. He bit, gently, into Gabriel’s neck, hearing Gabriel fall apart. From the clenching around his cock, he could tell Gabriel was close. He used his grace to make himself last longer, knowing Gabriel would be wrecked, afterwards. 

He nuzzled his neck, smirking. “Aww… come on, baby… Gonna cum again?” 

“Yes, Daddy. If I’m allowed.” Gabriel moaned as Cas thrust in deeper and felt Dean’s tongue lick up his shaft, head falling back.  

“What do we think? Should he be allowed?” Cas asked Sam and Dean, who pretended to think about it. After a moment, Sam nodded, chuckling as Dean pulled off to stroke him, fast enough to get him off. 

Gabriel’s hips jerked as he came, again, and slumped back against Cas, moaning a bit again as Cas continued thrusting up into him so he could finish, himself. Both Sam and Dean seemed pissed that they weren’t getting any. 

“You’ll each have your turn. Shush.” Cas huffed, glaring playfully. Sam and Dean crossed their arms, both painfully hard in their jeans. Cas finally let himself get to the edge, kissing down Gabe’s neck. “Almost there…” He whispered and closed his eyes. 

Gabriel simply moaned in response, reaching back to grip Cas’s arm. Cas moaned again, finally cumming inside him, and pulling him up and off him. “You did so good… Time to take a nap.” Sam went to protest and Cas smirked as he silenced him with a look. 

Gabriel nodded a bit, rubbing his eyes. Sam shot Cas dirty looks but Cas shooed them out, so he could tuck Gabe in. “You did very good. When you wake up, you’ll get a bath and hot cocoa. How does that sound?” 

“That’s sound really good…” He giggled, sleepily. He curled up under the blanket and started to fall asleep. 

Cas left when he was sure he was asleep, smirking at Sam and Dean. “Oops. He was sleepy…” 

Both softened, though still glaring. “Jerk.” Dean huffed, going to the kitchen again, while Sam went to the library. 

Cas chuckled and went back to check on Gabe before going to read his book again. 


	2. Little Red Riding Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet fluffy tiny filler chapter.

One thing about Gabriel was that he loved roleplay and dressing up. Whether it was sexual or not. Cas never considered himself good at it and Dean just didn’t have the patience. So, it was up to Sam to entertain him with dress up. 

Secretly, Sam enjoyed it. It was Gabriel’s more innocent side and the fact he got it all to himself made it better. 

Currently, Gabriel was in a red cape with a brown dress, giggling. Red Riding Hood was his chosen one that day. “What big ears you have, Mr Daddy.” He giggled. 

“The better to hear you with,my darling.” Sam chuckled and replied. 

“What big teeth you have!” He squealed, gasping as Sam grabbed him. 

“The better to eat you with!” He tickled him and playfully growled, chuckling as Gabriel squealed and squirmed. 

“Daddy!” He giggled, gasping for breath when he stopped. “Butthead!” He managed to dance out of Sam’s reach, giggling. 

“Awe, baby, I’m sorry.” He fake pouted, tackling Gabriel after a moment and tickling him again before getting up and tossing him over his shoulder, smacking his ass. 

“Hey! You sentient tree! Put me down!” He squealed, lightly hitting Sam’s back and holding on tightly when Sam walked with him to the kitchen area and set him down in a chair, grabbing him a cupcake.

“Accept my apology and you get a cupcake!” Sam grinned.  

“Fine.” Gabriel giggled and accepted the cupcake. 

“When will Daddy Cas and Daddy Dean be back questioning people?” He mumbled as he ate the cupcake, getting icing on his nose. 

Sam snorted and wiped it off. “Tomorrow. Wanna watch a movie?” 

Gabriel nodded, finishing his cupcake, and held out his arms. “Uppies!” 

“You’re lucky I’m so strong and can pick you up.” Sam rolled his eyes, laughing, and picked Gabriel up, carrying him to the bed and licking some icing off his nose. He turned a movie on and pet Gabriel’s hair, before nuzzling him as he watched the movie. 

“Daddy… Stop or I’ll get sleepy!” He whined, squirming. He whined more when Sam hummed softly. 

Sam chuckled, softly, and cradled Gabriel, continuing to hum and watching the little try to keep his eyes open. But, soon sleepiness won and Gabriel drifted off, curled up. 

 

Silver flashed and Gabriel felt pain in his stomach, waking up in a panic. 

He soon felt the arms around him and calmed, wiping his eyes. 

“Shh… Sh… I’m here, baby. I won’t leave.” Sam murmured, kissing his head. 

Gabriel relaxed and nodded, falling asleep again. 


End file.
